El Juego del Amor
by Aliathna
Summary: AU. "Este es el juego. Tienen citas, se toman de la mano, se dan apodos cariñosos. ¿Y el que se confiese enamorado primero? Pierde." Harry y Hermione has sido mejores amigos durante los últimos catorce años y nadie, pero nadie cree que entre ellos pueda haber más. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Hasta que un día, gracias a Ron, intentan convencerse de lo contrario.
1. Capítulo Uno

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

 **El Juego del Amor**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **Las reglas del juego.**

Era la tarde del primer viernes del mes. O como ellos la conocían, _Tarde de salir con amigos_. Harry y Hermione se conocían desde hace catorce años, cuando habían ingresado a la escuela secundaria de su distrito escolar. A Ron lo había conocido Harry, en el segundo semestre de la carrera de Administración. Había congeniado tan bien con él que no pasaron muchos meses antes de que le presentara a "su hermana, Hermione." Ellos dos eran tan cercanos que a Ron le tomó varias semanas descubrir que no eran hermanos en realidad.

Ahora se encontraban en _Cabeza de Puerco,_ su pub favorito de Londres. El local se encontraba a medio camino de la _Posada Potter_ , el hotel propiedad de los padres de Harry (que él se encargaba de dirigir); y de _Sortilegios Weasley_ , una tienda de artículos de broma propiedad de los hermanos mayores de Ron. A la única que le quedaba un poco lejos era a Hermione, pero ella solía decir que valía la pena el tiempo de recorrido por las excelentes hamburguesas que vendían en ese lugar.

—Y este, caballeros, es el punto culmine de mi semana —dijo Hermione, cuando daba la primera mordida a la hamburguesa que el camarero acababa de dejar frente a ella.

—Ya somos dos —contestó Harry, haciendo lo propio.

—Son dos jóvenes en la ciudad más excitante del mundo —exclamó Ron —¿Cómo una hamburguesa es el mejor momento de su semana?

—Dos palabras: lluvia plateada —contestó Harry.

—Creí que la ciudad más excitante del mundo era New York —inquirió Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—No me menciones esa sobrevalorada ciudad —bramó Ron.

—¿Lluvia plateada es código para...? —lo ignoró la chica, volteando a ver a Harry.

—Veteranos, Mione —respondió él —Gente de "la tercera edad". Esta semana tuvimos dos camiones de _tours_ para personas de más de 60 años que llegaron desde Escocia. Estuvieron cuatro días en el hotel.

—Auch —se solidarizó la chica —Eso debió ser...

—Agotador —finalizó Harry por ella.

—Y una excelente excusa para cambiar de tema, señorita —dijo Ron con la boca llena —Aún no has contestado mi pregunta; ¿por qué la hamburguesa es lo mejor de tu semana?

—Mastica, traga y luego hablas, ¡te lo he dicho cien veces! —se quejó Hermione aventándole una servilleta —Se ve asqueroso.

Ron terminó su bocado e hizo el gesto exagerado de tragar antes de volver a insistir. —Es buena evadiendo preguntas, señorita, pero recuerda: seis hermanos —dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

—Está bien, si deben saber… —Hermione hizo un mohín antes de continuar —Creo que Cormac no volverá a llamar.

—¡Págame! —gritó feliz Harry, extendiendo su mano hacia Ron.

—Tenía más fe en él —se quejó el pelirrojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras concentraba toda su atención de vuelta a la hamburguesa. Quizá si ella fuera otra chica, o si ellos fueran otros chicos, encontraría la manera de sentirse ofendida por el hecho de que hicieran apuestas sobre su vida amorosa. Pero la realidad era qué en su pequeño grupo, eso no era algo inusual. Se tenían tanta confianza los unos a los otros, que cuando alguno de los tres empezaba a salir con alguien, los otros dos rápidamente hacían pronósticos sobre cuando iba a durar la relación. La mayoría eran semanas y normalmente era muy divertido, excepto cuando alguno terminaba con el corazón roto. En esas situaciones, se limitaban a consolarse (y en el caso de Hermione, con Cedric durante en el segundo año de la carrera, a lanzar una bomba fétida dentro del dormitorio del chico a través de la ventana).

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —preguntó Ron.

—No se sabía los nombres de los libros del Antiguo Testamento —contestó Hermione.

—Génesis, Éxodo, Levítico, Números y Deu-tro-no-algo —dijo Harry.

—Deuteronomio —lo corrigió la chica.

—Eso —asintió Harry —Y la única razón por la que tengo idea de que hablas es porque te he escuchado los últimos catorce años.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —dijo incrédulo Ron —¿El pobre chico no se sabe algo _tan indispensable para la vida diaria_ y terminas con él? ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ¿No estudia medicina o algo así?

—Veterinaria —dijo Hermione —Y es conocimiento general.

—Seguro —se burlaron ambos de ella.

—Es como si él te preguntara los nombres de los huesos del cuerpo humano —se quejó Ron, pero al ver que Hermione abría la boca se corrigió —Olvídalo, olvídalo. Tu memoria siempre me impresiona.

—Creo que es mi mejor y peor cualidad —suspiró ella.

—Voto por que sea la mejor —dijo Harry —Al menos siempre te da algo interesante de lo que hablar.

—¡Parece que el turno para quejarse acaba de cambiar! —anunció Ron con tono de presentador de televisión —Adelante, compañero, te escuchamos.

—Lo juro, el que creyó que las películas románticas ponían un estándar muy alto para nosotros, no tenía ni idea de la pesadilla que se avecinaba con las novelas juveniles.

—Romilda es adicta a ellas, ¿no? —se rio Hermione.

—Ahora no sólo basta ser guapo y millonario, aparte tienes que "enamorarte" de una chica que cree que tener personalidad es tropezarse con todo —se siguió quejando el chico.

—Y como tú no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro, estás perdido —se burló Ron.

—¡Ey! —Hermione defendió a su amigo.

—No, tiene razón —concordó Harry —O al menos eso es lo que Romilda dijo cuando se dio cuenta que una pequeña posada con quince habitaciones no deja tanto dinero cómo ella imaginó.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Hermione —Creí que tus padres querían agrandarla.

—Construiremos cinco habitaciones más si logramos comprar el terreno de al lado, lo cual veo difícil por el precio que pide la señora Figg.

—Ella los aprecia mucho, sé que encontraran la manera de hacer un buen trato —lo consoló la castaña.

—¡Y la desviadora de temas vuelve a atacar, señoras y señores! —casi gritó Ron, para luego advertirle —No lo vas a lograr —dijo apuntándola con el dedo —Ahora, regresando a lo que hablábamos: ustedes dos deben ser las personas más exigentes que conozco en cuanto a escoger pareja se refiere. —ellos se encogieron de hombros, no negándolo —¿Saben que va a pasar dentro de veinte años si siguen así? Van a tener que recurrir a uno de esos pactos dónde los mejores amigos terminan casados.

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas nada más oírlo. ¿Cómo era posible que después de siete años de conocerlos Ron pudiera decir algo así, aunque sea en broma? Ellos eran familia. Así lo decidieron cuando tenían doce años, y eran los únicos chicos sin hermanos en su salón. A tan corta edad, decidieron que ser amigos no les bastaba y que desde ese momento siempre estarían ahí el uno para la otra y viceversa.

—No funcionaría —dijo Harry —Ni intentándolo. Me hartaría de su...

—¿Tendencia a ser una sabihonda? —ofreció Hermione. —Al tercer día huiría por la puerta. Además, yo no soportaría...

—¿Mi indecisión? —aportó Harry —Si no hubiera sido por ella y la ayuda de mis padres, aún estaría a las puertas de la Universidad tratando de elegir que estudiar.

—Y terminaste escogiendo la misma profesión que ellos, ¡gran elección! —se burló el pelirrojo.

—Mira quién lo dice, trabajo-en-la-tienda-de-mis-hermanos —lo picó Hermione.

—Es diferente —se defendió Ron —Ellos son el talento, yo soy la parte administrativa.

—Ajá —contestó ella, haciendo un gesto de no creerle nada.

—Tú ni siquiera tienes trabajo —la continuó molestando él.

—¿Cómo no? ¡Todas las semanas corrijo artículos para la editorial! Además, te recuerdo que estudiar, _es_ mi trabajo, Ronald —se exasperó la chica —Literalmente me mantengo a base de las becas que me dan para terminar mi maestría. La cual, cómo sabrás, implica mucho estudio.

—Lo sé, lo sé —concilió Ron —Por eso te admiro, eres súper inteligente, vas a lograr mucho en la vida, todos deberíamos seguir tu ejemplo y _blablabla_... Momento, ¡no puedo creer que lo hiciste de nuevo! —el chico abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo estar espantado —¿Por qué hoy estás tan renuente a hablar de tu vida amorosa?

—Creí que con esta última te tenía —gruñó ella —Porque... Cormac dijo algo cuando terminamos.

—¿Le rompemos la cara? —ofreció Harry —Porque si eso quieres sólo dilo y considérala rota.

—No —Hermione sabía que su amigo sólo bromeaba. —Básicamente dijo lo que acaba de mencionar Ron: que cuando tenga cincuenta o sesenta años a los únicos que tendré será a ustedes y estarán ahí por lástima, porque ya se habrán casado y tendrán hijos o nietos y yo... seguiré quejándome de que alguien no se sepa los nombres de los libros del Antiguo Testamento.

—Considérala rota —concretó Ron.

—Sabes que eso es una estupidez, ¿cierto? —dijo Harry, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—Lo sé, es sólo que a veces... Temo que pueda ser verdad.

—Nunca —negaron ambos.

—En todo caso seré yo quien termine solo y tú tengas que hospedarme en tu casa por piedad —dijo Harry.

—Tal vez los dos terminemos solos viviendo en una residencia, hablando entre nosotros y criticando a los demás, pero sin entendernos realmente porque olvidamos prender nuestros aparatos de audición —propuso Hermione.

—Totalmente nos veo haciendo eso —contestó Harry y alzó su vaso para brindar con su amiga.

—¿Por qué ustedes nunca lo han intentado? —soltó de sopetón Ron.

—¿Intentar que cosa? —dijo Hermione.

—No te hagas la que no entiendes —bufó él —Salir entre ustedes —dijo con tono obvio. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó hablando —Ya saben: tener citas, tomarse de la mano, caminar abrazados —concluyó haciendo un gesto con la mano para remarcar el hecho de que Harry continuaba con su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione. —S _alir-entre-ustedes._

Ambos amigos continuaron mudos. No era que la idea _nunca_ les hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero simplemente era tan absurda que siempre la terminaban descartando entre risas. ¿Ellos, siendo una pareja? Habían pasado las horribles etapas de la pubertad, se habían aguantado en la adolescencia, habían superado todo juntos hasta llegar a esta maravillosa y horrenda edad de ser adultos ¿y todo para...?

—Iugh. —exclamó con desagrado Hermione.

—Que linda reacción, Mione, gracias —dijo Harry, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—¿Debo recordarte, Ronald, que te tomó ocho semanas darte cuenta qué Harry y yo no éramos hermanos _de verdad_? —dijo Hermione.

—No ayudas a tu caso —contestó él —Soy el ser más despistado del planeta, y lo sabes. Además, fui el único que no pensó que ustedes fueran pareja cuando los conocí. Admite que todos lo piensan.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Hermione se quedó muda.

—Supongo que podríamos intentarlo. —susurró pensativo Harry.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron los otros dos.

—Sólo para demostrarle que no funcionaría —le explicó Harry a Hermione. —Finjamos que nos acabamos de conocer; la próxima vez que nos veamos, llegaremos y le platicaremos de nosotros. En cuanto oiga nuestras quejas nos dará una fecha de expiración, como siempre hace. Y nosotros "terminaremos" aún más rápido de lo que él diga. Será cómo un juego.

—Un juego que dure un mes —sentenció Ron —El primer viernes del próximo mes, me dirán cómo les ha ido y yo les diré si les veo un futuro juntos o si mejor van escogiendo la residencia a la que irán.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo un momento.

—Un juego... —pensó un momento y después se giró hacia Ron —De acuerdo. Pero que sea _nuestro_ juego —dijo y a ambos les quedó claro que hablaba de las apuestas —¿Qué les parecen cien euros?

—Por cada uno —Ron extendió la mano —Seré doscientos euros más rico.

—Más bien doscientos euros más pobre —dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano, el pelirrojo la retiro.

—Pero —dijo el pelirrojo viéndolos seriamente —Tiene que haber reglas.

—¿Qué clase de reglas? —preguntó Hermione con voz cautelosa.

Ron tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de su chaqueta. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a garabatear algo sobre el papel, haciendo una lista:

1\. Deben hablar (no sólo mandarse mensajes) todos los días.

2\. Dos veces a la semana tienen que tener una cita.

3\. No cuenta como cita quedarse en casa de alguno viendo la televisión.

4\. Hablarán siempre con la verdad.

5\. Antes de que termine el mes, deberán besarse.

Al terminar, les pasó la servilleta y pluma, con la intención que firmaran el acuerdo. Al leer el último punto, Harry se revolvió el cabello y miró a Hermione alzando las cejas, pero ella sin ningún reparo lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso en la mejilla.

—Regla número cinco, cumplida —dijo ella, haciéndose la graciosa.

Ron bufó y recuperando la servilleta, añadió algo al último punto.

5\. Antes de que termine el mes, deberán besarse EN-LA-BOCA por lo menos una vez.

Volviéndoles a pasar las cosas, espero a que firmaran.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Harry, dudando antes de firmar la servilleta.

—Dejémoslo doscientos euros más pobre —contestó ella, estampando su firma.

Al salir del pub, después de haberse despedido de sus amigos, Hermione revisó la hora en su celular mientras esperaba un taxi. Eran las 8:23 pm. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que Ron la había metido a ella y a su mejor amigo en lo que podría ser la mejor o peor experiencia de toda su vida, sin mencionar una sola palabra de su propia vida amorosa. ¿Todo había sido una trampa para no hablar de él mismo? ¿Qué estaba ocultando el pelirrojo? La chica reconoció que, aunque ella era buena para evitar temas, el pelirrojo era un verdadero profesional.

" _Maldito él y sus seis hermanos"_ pensó resignada mientras abría la puerta del auto que la llevaría a su hogar.


	2. Capítulo Dos

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

 **Capítulo Dos.**

 **Primer** **fallido** **intento.**

— _Posada Potter_ , ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Deberías identificarte cuando contestas el teléfono, ¿sabes?

Harry soltó un ruido, a medio camino entre una risa y un bufido exasperado, cuando oyó la voz en el teléfono. No había necesidad de preguntar quién era.

—Aquí tu falso novio.

—Eso está mejor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tan rápido pasaste de falso novio a falso esposo gruñón? —dijo Hermione —Oír tu dulce voz, por supuesto.

—Lo siento —contestó Harry —pero sabes cómo me ponen los domingos por la tarde.

—Te provocan dolor de estómago. —dijo ella con su tono de sabihonda —Justo como cuando teníamos once y recordabas que al día siguiente te tenías que parar temprano para ir al colegio. ¿Debo recordarte que ya terminaste con todos tus estudios, incluyendo la universidad?

—Por favor —pidió él —Todavía hay noches en que me levanto sudando, pensando en los exámenes de química.

—Hace nueve años que aprobaste esa materia, Harry —lo tranquilizó Hermione —Te aseguro que el profesor Snape no vendrá a corregir tu calificación.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. —Hermione sonrió al teléfono, aunque sabía que su amigo no podía verla. Esperaba que la sonrisa se oyera en su voz —Te llamé porque tenemos que empezar a cumplir las reglas del trato. No le voy a ganar el dinero a Ron haciendo trampa.

—¿Cómo se enteraría él?

—Porque es Ronald.

Tanto Harry como Hermione rieron. Su amigo podía ser despistado en muchas situaciones, pero a ellos podía leerlos perfectamente y siempre detectaba cuando le estaban diciendo una mentira.

—Entonces, primera regla, cumplida —continuó hablando Harry —¿Qué hacemos respecto a la segunda?

—Uhm... —dudó Hermione —sabemos que los salir los sábados está descartado.

No sólo era el día más ocupado para Harry en la posada, además era el día en que Hermione iba a la universidad para reunirse con sus asesores y continuar trabajando en su proyecto de tesis. Hacía mucho que los sábados habían dejado de ser un día de descanso para ellos.

—¿Qué te parece mañana? —propuso Harry —Mi turno termina a las 4, así que podrías venir a eso de las cinco y aquí vemos a dónde ir o qué hacer. Además necesito que algo bueno pase los lunes.

—Creí que tu turno acababa a las ocho. —contestó ella, insegura sobre tomar el "algo bueno" cómo un cumplido.

—Mis padres contrataron a una chica medio turno —explicó él —Es casi cómo un favor. Tiene que cumplir prácticas laborales o algo así.

—Estarás feliz de que hayan recortado tus horas.

—Quisiera —suspiró Harry —ahora mi turno comienza a las siete de la mañana.

Hermione rio por el infortunio de su amigo, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a recogerlo al día siguiente por la tarde.

Veinticuatro horas después ya estaba lamentando esa decisión, mientras batallaba con gabardina y bufanda que traía puestas por que se mantuvieran en su lugar en lo que caminaba desde la estación de metro más cercana hasta la posada dónde trabajaba su amigo.

—Maldito viento —dijo, mientras subía los escalones para llegar al recibidor e intentaba contener su cabello con una mano y con la otra abrir la puerta del vestíbulo.

La Posada era lo que en otro tiempo había sido una mansión propiedad de la familia Potter. Hermione encontraba fascinante la historia de la casa, y cómo los padres de Harry se habían partido el lomo restaurándola, transformando las habitaciones, colocando un elevador e integrando una cocina y comedor para incluir entre sus comodidades el servicio de desayuno.

—Luces adorable —comentó burlón Harry, que la esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de recepción.

—Oh, cállate —se defendió Hermione, sabiendo que su cabello lucía cómo un arbusto mal cortado —¿No se supone que en septiembre aún tenemos buen clima en Londres?

—Es la ciudad defendiéndose de los turistas —dijo Harry —Quiere echarlos fuera con tanto viento.

—Seguro —coincidió Hermione —Es eso o el calentamiento global.

Harry tomó su saco y sin darle un momento a Hermione para respirar, se dirigió a la salida. Hermione, suspirando, lo siguió.

—¿Quieres decirme, por favor, a dónde vamos?

Llevaban más de treinta minutos de recorrido, desde que salieron de la posada y tomaron el metro. Hermione se encontraba recargada contra una de las paredes del vagón, mientras que Harry la cubría con su cuerpo para protegerla de los empujones. El metro de Londres, a las seis de la tarde en un día laboral era un mar de gente. Ellos se dirigían hacia el centro, lo que no ayudaba demasiado para evitar a la multitud.

—Bajamos en Waterloo que es… ¡la siguiente parada! —dijo Harry, comenzando a pasar entre la gente para llegar a tiempo a las puertas de salida.

Una vez que lograron llegar al andén del metro, todavía tuvieron que esquivar a algunas personas camino hacia la salida de la estación. Hermione ahora agradeció el aire que corría, porque la ayudó a refrescarse después del asfixiante viaje.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella.

—El lugar a dónde vamos queda a sólo cinco minutos caminando desde aquí —contestó él.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada molesta, en la que se podía leer claramente "Más vale que valga la pena, Potter". Su sorpresa fue que después de sólo haber caminado una calle y doblado a la izquierda le quedó muy claro cuál era su destino.

El imponente London Eye se alzaba ante ellos.

—¿Cumplí o no cumplí con las expectativas para la primera cita? —dijo Harry, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Cumplió, señor Potter. —contestó Hermione.

Todavía tardaron otros cinco minutos para llegar a la entrada, y la castaña ya estaba mentalmente disfrutando del paseo cuando la desilusión se hizo presente. En las taquillas para comprar las entradas, había un letrero que indicaba que ese día la atracción sólo abría hasta las seis de la tarde. Hermione consultó su reloj sin ninguna esperanza. Eran las 6:13. La enorme rueda de la fortuna, volvería a girar hasta el día siguiente.

—Juro que consulté los horarios —se disculpó Harry.

—¿Ayer, u hoy mismo? —preguntó Hermione, más divertida que molesta al ver la cara que puso del muchacho.

—En realidad —dijo torciendo el gesto y pasando una mano por su nuca—Hace más de un mes.

—¡Harry!

—Lo sé, perdón. Es sólo que no se me ocurrió que los horarios cambiaran mes con mes —se siguió disculpando.

—¿Por qué consultaste los horarios hace tanto tiempo, si nuestra apuesta aún no había comenzado? —preguntó ella con tono acusador. Harry no respondió y evito su mirada —No puedo creerlo, ¡esto es una cita _reciclada!_ ¿cierto? —El moreno seguía sin responder, así que ella presionó un poco más —¿Cierto?

—¡A Romilda le encantó!

Hermione respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Cómo estaba anocheciendo, y se habían quedado sin plan, decidieron contemplar la puesta de Sol desde el parque que se hallaba justo en la esquina contraría de dónde se encontraban. Era un inmenso lugar acogedor, con muchas personas que pasaban; algunas se dedicaban a tomar fotos y otras tantas se sentaban en el pasto para platicar, cómo ellos.

—Si está fuera una primera cita tradicional, ¿qué me preguntarías ahora? —dijo Harry.

—Probablemente tu edad, y a qué de dedicas. —contestó Hermione, distraída. Lo malo de estar en una cita con tu mejor amigo de los últimos catorce años, es que todo ese tipo de cosas, ya las sabes.

—Yo te contaría un par de historias geniales, de cosas que hice con mis mejores amigos. —Hermione alzó las cejas —Si, habló de ti durante mis citas, pero siempre con cosas tipo "Ron, Hermione y yo" o "Mis padres y Hermione". Las únicas historias que cuento acerca de nosotros dos solos, son de cuando teníamos once o doce años.

—Eso está bien —dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el pasto —Porque si esto fuera una primera cita y tú te dedicaras a contarme acerca de su extraordinariamente inteligente, gentil, bondadosa y atractiva mejor amiga —Harry le revolvió el cabello ante estas palabras — pensaría "bueno, no hay nada que hacer aquí" y no volvería a tener una cita contigo.

—Me acabas de dar la excusa perfecta para todos mis fracasos amorosos —dijo Harry, recostándose junto a ella —Intentemos otra cosa: ¿qué es lo que nunca, pero nunca mencionas en una primera cita?

—El nombre de los libros del antiguo testamento —contestó de inmediato y ambos rieron —Creo que lo mucho que me gusta mi vida.

Harry volteó a verla —Ok, vas a necesitar explicarme eso.

—Las personas... —Hermione dudó un poco sobre cómo dar a entender su idea —Siempre buscan tener algo que arreglar. Y si de entrada le digo a un chico "tengo una buena familia, unos maravillosos amigos y una carrera prometedora que amo" lo más seguro es que salga corriendo bien lejos de mí.

—Mis padres confían en mí, tengo un trabajo confiable y mis amigos son una extensión de mi familia —dijo Harry —¿nunca le debo decir eso a una chica?

—En tu caso es diferente —contestó Hermione y él alzó las cejas —Eres hombre, eso podría resultar incluso atractivo. Recuerda a Romilda.

Harry fingió un escalofrío. Su ex-novia se había acercado a él con la esperanza de un anillo de diamantes, tres hijos y una cómoda vida en un club privado. Cuando vio que Harry estaba lejos de poder proporcionarle todo eso con su trabajo en el hotel y que, por el contrario, ella también necesitaría trabajar para poder llevar una vida cómoda, salió huyendo, tras los pasos del primer desafortunado millonario que pasó por la _Posada._

—¿Frío? —dijo Hermione.

—No —contestó en automático Harry, para luego notar que su piel estaba erizada, y que de hecho el viento le estaba provocando castañear los dientes —¿Buscamos un sitio dónde cenar?

La chica se mostró de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar con el _London Eye_ a sus espaldas. A pocas cuadras de ahí, encontraron una tranquila cafetería, que hubieran podido pasar de largo de no haber sido porque Harry notó la entrada. Se sentaron en una mesa de vidrio con soporte de metal y después de haber pedido cafés y sándwiches para merendar, notaron que el florero era en realidad una botella de cerveza vacía y que los portavasos eran postales de países alrededor del mundo.

—Me muero por viajar —dijo Hermione, sosteniendo una postal de Rusia.

—También yo —dijo Harry —Antes de hacer todo lo que quería Romilda que hiciéramos, quiero viajar y asegurarme de ver... algo.

—¿No te aterra un poco eso?

—¿El no saber que quiero ver? —rio Harry.

—No, el hacer todo lo que quería Romilda —explicó Hermione, también riendo —Ya sabes: la casa, los hijos... el perro.

Harry rio bien alto antes de contestar —Si, más si pienso que a mi edad mis padres ya "lo habían hecho" —hizo comillas con sus dedos para remarcar el doble sentido a sus palabras —Con excepción del perro, claro.

—Tus padres son mis ídolos, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione —Viviendo en el ático de la _Posada,_ transformándola para hacerla un lugar acogedor en el que la gente pagara por quedarse, con un bebé, y todo ¡a los 20 años! Son increíbles.

—Si, bueno, no es que les quedara mucha opción. Después de que los padres de mi madre la despreciaran por haberse embarazado a los 19, la única opción era vivir con mis abuelos paternos o el ático; el cual, debo aclarar, es un departamento de lujo para un soltero cómo yo —dijo Harry, defendiendo lo que fue su primera casa en la infancia y su hogar en la actualidad.

—No digo que no lo sea, al contrario —Hermione tomó un poco de su café antes de seguir hablando —Además, se mudaron a tu casa cuando tenías ¿qué, siete años?

—Ocho —corrigió Harry —Y recuerda que ya no es mi casa, ahora es la casa de mis padres.

—Perdón, señor Independiente —se burló Hermione.

—Mi trabajo me ha costado, señorita Mis-padres-se-mudaron-a-Australia-y-ahora-tengo-la-casa-para-mí-sola. —contraatacó Harry.

— _Touché_ —concedió Hermione.

—¿Cómo están, por cierto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros antes de contestar —Tan bien como se puede estar cuando tienes 60 años.

—Tu madre cumple 60 el próximo enero ¿tienes pensado ir a visitarla?

—No —contestó Hermione un poco cortante —Ella y papá tienen pensado hacer un crucero por el caribe para festejar los 60 de ella y los 65 de él, aunque no los cumpla hasta dentro un par de meses más. ¿Ves por qué es mejor tener padres jóvenes?

—Pero no taaaan jóvenes —Harry chasqueó la lengua —Creo que si mis padres no hubieran conocido a los tuyos, a esta altura sería diabético.

—La política "cero azúcar" de los doctores Granger vino a complementar bastante bien a tu familia compuesta por un niño y dos adolescentes de 30 años, ¿eh? —Hermione se rio al recordar cuando sus padres conocieron a los Potter.

—Creo que tus padres asustaban tanto a los míos como al resto de nuestros compañeros de salón —Harry también rio al recordar las primeras veces que los padres de Hermione iban a dejarla a su casa.

—Tu casa era el símbolo de la libertad para mí —dijo Hermione de pronto.

Harry la tomó de la mano, y con su pulgar acarició la palma de ella —Lo sé —dijo —Pero para defender a tus padres, debo decir que tu casa era el símbolo de la perfección para mí. A veces mis padres eran tan caóticos que me daban ganas de gritarles "¿No pueden ser un poco más como los Granger?"

—Cambia Granger por Potter y tienes lo que yo quería gritarles a los míos —dijo Hermione.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? —dijo un mesero, que se había acercado a su mesa.

—La cuenta, por favor —pidió Harry, y cuando ésta llegó tanto él como Hermione sacaron dinero para pagarla a medias, como siempre hacían. No notaron nada raro al sentir la mirada sorprendida del mesero.

—Cómo mi falso novio deberías pagar la cuenta —dijo Hermione, en tono de broma.

—Cómo tu falso novio, te digo que tengo apenas lo suficiente para volver a casa. —contestó Harry mientras salían de la cafetería, sacudiendo su cartera.

—Cómo tu falsa novia, te reclamo ¿qué no ve vas a acompañar a casa después de esta magnífica cita? —Hermione fingió un tono molesto, pero su gran sonrisa la delataba. Ellos tenían la regla de que después de las once de la noche se iban para la casa que quedara más cercana, pero apenas eran pasada las diez.

—Cómo tu falso novio, que se tiene que parar mañana para trabajar, te digo que mi mejor oferta es pedirte un taxi —dijo Harry, sacando su teléfono.

—Acepto —dijo Hermione rápidamente, porque eso era bastante inusual —Después de todo, un taxi es bastante seguro, aunque creí que tenías justo lo necesario para volver a casa. ¿Cómo lo pagarás?

—Lo pondré como un viaje de negocios y lo cargaré a la cuenta de la Posada —dijo Harry, picando teclas en su teléfono.

—Claro, porque tus padres se creerán eso completamente cuando vean mi dirección —dijo Hermione —No sé cómo tomarme que me incluyas dentro de tus "negocios", pero gracias.

—Ey, después de todo hacemos esto para ganar 100 euros, ¿recuerdas? Creo que eso califica cómo un negocio —dijo Harry, guardando su teléfono —Estará aquí en dos minutos.

Hermione sonrió.

Parados frente a la cafetería, esperando al carro que recogería a Hermione, sin nada más que decir, comenzaron a sentir una incomodidad poco conocida. En teoría, esta había sido su primera cita, e iban cumpliendo con todas las reglas del acuerdo, menos una. La última.

 _"_ _5\. Antes de que termine el mes, deberán besarse EN-LA-BOCA por lo menos una vez."_

Harry tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y Hermione luchaba contra los impulsos de morderse una uña, jugando con su bufanda. Los dos minutos que esperaron al taxi les parecieron dos horas. Cuando el auto por fin llegó, Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y murmuró un "nos vemos el jueves" antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta con las mejillas rojas. Harry vio alejarse al carro, antes de caminar en dirección opuesta, hacia la parada de metro más cercana.


	3. Capítulo Tres

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

 **Capítulo Tres.**

 **Primer intento, otra vez.**

El viento soplaba de manera agradable por las calles de Londres. La luz del sol, que empezaba a descender por el horizonte, daba a los edificios una leve tonalidad naranja. No había nubes en el cielo y este brillaba con un azul hermoso. Era una perfecta tarde de otoño en la capital londinense.

Harry y Hermione acababan de salir del subterráneo, caminando tranquilamente hacia su destino. Bromeando, avanzaban lentamente hacia el _London Eye_ , de nuevo. Sentían que la gran rueda de la fortuna les debía un viaje, y ahora habían regresado con tiempo de sobra, gracias a la maravilla del internet, dónde Harry pudo comprobar los horarios, desde la recepción de la _Posada._

—¿Sabías que fue construida para festejar el cambio de milenio y debía haberse desmontado cinco años después? —dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la fila para comprar los boletos, dónde extrañamente, había menos de cinco personas.

—Si, ya me lo habías comentado—contestó Harry en tono distraído mientras sacaba su teléfono, dónde ya estaban cargados los boletos —El internet me dijo que serían más baratos si los compraba en línea —explicó y tomando a Hermione del brazo, se dirigieron a la entrada de la noria.

—Día tranquilo —dijo el hombre que escaneaba los códigos del teléfono del chico —Disfruten el paseo, porque no volverán a tener uno así en la vida. Al menos, no por este precio.

Los dos amigos se mostraron confusos ante las palabras del hombre, pero cuando éste cerró las puertas detrás de ellos, y dentro de la cabina en la que se encontraban sólo había una pareja más, lo entendieron. Era un viaje prácticamente privado, el cual tenía un costo de al menos el triple de lo que Harry había pagado.

—Es nuestro día de suerte —dijo Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba al barandal, para comenzar a apreciar la vista.

—Sólo en días cómo estos, es cuando realmente comprendes qué es lo que ve el resto del mundo a esta ciudad —comentó Harry, parándose a su lado —El Parlamento pierde su encanto cuando lo ves a diario desde el tráfico.

—En realidad —la chica se quería morder los labios para contenerse —Ese es el Palacio de Westminster. Sólo se le conoce cómo "El Parlamento" porque... bueno, tú sabes, porque alberga a las dos cámaras del Parlamento del Reino Unido.

Harry alzó las cejas, conteniendo la risa. ¿Quién necesitaba al buscador de su teléfono cuando tenía a Hermione Granger como su mejor amiga? La chica era una enciclopedia andante. —Igual pierde la gracia cuando llevas estacionado media hora frente a él y realmente necesitas ir al baño.

—Supongo que tener al río Támesis ahí al lado no ayuda en tal situación, ¿eh? —se burló ella.

—Sólo empeoró las cosas —contestó Harry riendo —Cuéntame más.

—¿Sobre qué cosa?

—Sobre nuestra maravillosa ciudad.

—Uhmm... —Hermione dudó por dónde comenzar —Esta noria tiene 32 cápsulas para representar los 32 distritos de Londres.

El chico sonrió y continuó escuchando a su mejor amiga por alrededor de diez minutos más. Sentía un poco de vergüenza al reconocer que desconocía muchos de los aspectos arquitectónicos e históricos de la ciudad en que había crecido. _"Por suerte la tengo a ella"_ pensó _"En caso de duda, siempre tiene las respuestas."_ Al estar disfrutando de la vista, con la voz de su amiga de fondo, Harry se sintió cómo dentro de un documental. Era una sensación agradable, pero cuando hubieron transcurrido cinco minutos más, se percató de algo que de verdad debía hacerle notar a su amiga. Con cuidado y utilizando movimientos suaves, se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró al oído.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que la pareja que está sentada detrás de nosotros lleva todo el recorrido besándose?

Hermione no contestó, pero se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó para poder echar un vistazo por arriba de su hombro sin llamar la atención.

—¡No! —murmuró asombrada —Se están perdiendo de todo. ¿Cuál es el punto de haber subido?

—No lo sé —susurró él —Pero ese debe de ser el beso más caro de la historia.

—Y el más largo —continúo Hermione —Ha durado qué, ¿unos veinte minutos?

El resto del recorrido los amigos lo pasaron hablando un poco más fuerte de lo normal, disfrutando del paisaje, con Hermione diciendo datos aleatorios sobre los edificios y Harry haciendo bromas al respecto, pero lanzando miradas burlonas y asombradas a sus acompañantes. Cuando la cabina estaba llegando de nuevo a su punto de inicio, la pareja por fin se separó y los amigos fingieron estar muy interesando en la profundidad promedio del río que estaba frente a ellos.

—No puedo creer que la gente de verdad se bese por tanto tiempo —dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, dirigiéndose a la cafetería que habían descubierto el lunes pasado —Creí que era algo que sólo pasaba en los libros. ¿No necesitan pausas para respirar?

—Creo que hacían pausas, sólo que no despegaban los labios —contestó Harry, haciendo la mímica con las manos —¿Por "de verdad" te referías a las personas o al tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada.

—Al tiempo —finalizó Hermione, segundos después.

Ambos sabían que si alguien ajeno los oyera hablar no los entendería, pero ellos disfrutaban de ese saber. Desde los once años mantenían conversaciones sin aparente sentido coherente. Había sido una grata sorpresa encontrar a alguien para poder hablar, porque desde que ambos habían dicho sus primeras palabras, tenían dificultades para hacerse entender con las personas de su entorno, y desde que descubrieron que entre ellos no había problemas de comunicación no habían dejado de hacerlo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, pidieron exactamente lo mismo de la vez pasada. Esa era otra cosa que tenían en común: a ambos les gustaba la rutina, y si encontraban algo bueno (una comida, una banda de música, una película) difícilmente la cambiaban. Así es cómo habían logrado ver la misma película infantil sobre súper héroes quinientas veces. Los padres de ambos, odiaban con toda el alma dicha película.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti —dijo Hermione casualmente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café —¿Qué se supone debo preguntar en estas citas?

—No los sabes todo sobre mí —negó Harry.

—Hazme una prueba —lo retó ella cruzando los brazos.

—El primer diente perdí.

—Huías de tu primo Dudley, te trepaste a un árbol y te caíste.

—Mi primer enamoramiento

—Cho Chang, a los trece...

—Error —brincó Harry.

—No me dejaste terminar —se defendió ella —A los trece te comenzó a gustar, pero te enamoraste realmente cuando tenías catorce. Fue tu primer beso a los quince.

—Fue un enamoramiento muy largo para un adolescente, ¿no? —meditó el chico.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —Así eres tú.

—Mi mayor temor —dijo él, hablando con voz seria.

—El miedo mismo —Hermione había tardado mucho tiempo en descubrir eso sobre su mejor amigo —Es un poco irónico que lo que te da miedo, es el miedo, ¿no?

—Tú sabes cuanta inseguridad siento respecto a mis inseguridades. —Ahora fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros —Mi mayor éxito.

—Graduarte de la Universidad.

—Técnicamente correcto, si hablamos de éxitos académicos —dijo él —Pero hablo de éxitos en general.

—¿En general? —la chica comenzó a hacer un repaso mental de la vida de su amigo, de sus momentos de mayor alegría y orgullo —No lo sé, ¿quedarte al frente de la _Posada_?

—Me hieres, mejor amiga —dijo con tono lastimero —Mi mayor éxito eres tú.

—¿Yo? —se asombró Hermione.

—No sólo eres mi mejor amiga. Eres la persona en quién más confío, a quién más valoro y una de las cuatro personas cuya opinión me importa de verdad —enumeró Harry —Además, eres mi amiga más antigua. Básicamente, eres la relación más estable en mi vida. Si eso no es un éxito, entonces no sé qué es.

—Oh, Harry —la chica se lanzó abrazarlo —Yo también te quiero.

—Ya, ya —el moreno respondió al abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza —No hay porqué ponernos cursis.

Hermione respondió golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, eran apenas pocos minutos pasadas las ocho de la noche. Ninguno de los dos quería irse, pero estaban reacios a demostrarlo. Salieron de la cafetería, y comenzaron a caminar a la parada del metro más cercana. Dos cuadras les parecieron muy poco, y alegando la excusa de que debían hacer ejercicio, decidieron caminar a la siguiente estación. Justo al lado de ésta, encontraron un cine y decidieron ver que había en cartelera. Todas las películas eran malas, pero se decidieron por una que prometía ser de terror. Cuarenta minutos después, se estaban carcajeando en la sala.

—Puedes ver los cierres de sus disfraces —dijo Harry, señalando la pantalla.

—Tal vez sea a propósito —razonó la chica —Cómo la película que vimos hace un par de años, la que en realidad era la parodia de otra.

Harry alzó las cejas, intentando recordar dicho filme con tan pocas referencias.

—¿La de vampiros?

—Esa.

—Creo que ellos están actuando "en serio" —contestó él, volviendo a ver la pantalla.

Había poca gente en el cine: una pareja de adultos que parecían estar disfrutando tanto como ellos. Un joven padre, que batallaba por mantener a sus dos hijos en sus asientos y una pareja de adolescentes que ciertamente no estaban prestando la más mínima atención a lo proyectado. Harry se quedó viendo a estos últimos un momento, recordando cuando tenía diecisiete años y era él quién pagaba dos boletos de entrada a una sala oscura dónde poner ponía una chamarra sobre él y su novia.

—No seas morboso —lo reprendió Hermione con un susurro en el oído.

—¿No extrañas eso? —contestó él, apartando la vista de la pareja y viendo a su amiga.

—Iuhg, no —dijo ella, frunciendo la nariz en desagrado —¿La inseguridad, los nervios, el no saber si hacías bien las cosas?

—No, esa parte no —Harry se acomodó en su asiento, quedando completamente de frente a Hermione —La parte cuando ya tienes más experiencia y de hecho disfrutas lo que haces.

—A esa parte nunca llegas estando en una sala de cine —ella imitó su posición, prefiriendo su plática a lo que sea que estuviera pasando en pantalla —Aquí sólo te frotas a lo loco y estás pendiente todo el tiempo que nadie te vea o de que entren los vigilantes para echarte. El verdadero placer sólo lo sientes cuando estás tranquilo, en un cuarto privado sin tener nada más en la mente.

—¿Y sin un acompañante? —se burló el muchacho, haciendo una voz sugerente.

Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro antes de contestar.

—La masturbación femenina es completamente normal y saludable, muchas gracias —dijo con su tono de sabihonda —Además, es importante para una mujer conocerse a sí misma para poder decirle a su pareja que es lo que tiene que hacer.

Harry rio.

—Apuesto que también en la cama eres una mandona.

La cara rojo semáforo de Hermione, no le impidió darle otro golpe a su amigo, quién notó que ella nunca lo contradijo y rio aún más fuerte.

—Oh, cállate. —Hermione fingió concentrarse en la película, pero cinco minutos después volvió a hablar —Extraño la parte que va antes.

—¿Cuál? —dijo Harry, sin voltear a verla.

—La parte de las primeras citas, del "¿le gusto o no le gusto?", de la emoción cuando toman tu mano y... —Hermione tardó tanto en seguir hablando que Harry volteó a verla sólo para asegurarse que no se estuviera atragantando con su saliva o algo —La parte de los primeros besos.

Tan sencillo como eso, había un elefante entre ellos. La regla número cinco resonaba en sus oídos, lo que era extraño porque en realidad nunca se habían atrevido a decirla en voz alta. Harry se acercó un poco más a ella, tentando el agua. No es cómo si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de besar a su mejor amiga (habían pasado la pubertad y adolescencia juntos, después de todo) pero cada vez que se descubría pensando en ella de esa forma, se repetía la lista mental del porqué no debía hacerlo.

—Entonces... —aún se encontraban a unos treinta centímetros de distancia, pero catorce años de amistad le impedían a Harry acercarse más —Respecto a lo último que escribió Ron.

—Es demasiado cliché —dijo Hermione. Ella tampoco se movía de su lugar —¿Primer beso en una sala de cine? No es para nosotros.

—Si, lo sé —ahora él tenía la boca seca. _"Bésala_ " sonó una voz en su cabeza. _"¡Cállate!"_ contestó otra más fuerte.

—En un campo de tiro con arco —dijo ella. Él espero a que completara su idea antes de responder —O en un submarino, o en medio de una clase aburrida de matemáticas.

—En un cohete espacial, o atrapados en la jaula de un zoológico.

—Exacto —ella suspiró aliviada y feliz de que Harry la entendiera —Esa es la clase de lugares dónde deberíamos besarnos por primera vez. No en una aburrida sala de cine.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, pero en un movimiento rápido, la rodeo con un brazo, se acercó a su cara y sus labios aterrizaron justo en su nariz. Ahí le dio un mordisco. Después, se alejó tan rápido cómo se había acercado.

—Auuuch —se quejó la chica, sobándose la nariz —¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Me dejé llevar por la película —fue su respuesta.

—¿En qué momento se volvieron zombis? —Hermione intentó entender el hilo de lo proyectado una vez más.

Harry sonrió, porque esa es exactamente la clase de respuesta que esperaba de una chica justo después de haberle mordido la nariz.

—Tu nariz sabe bien, por cierto.

—Gracias.

Al salir del cine, eran las once de la noche. Podían haberse ido cada quién por su lado, pidiendo un taxi o incluso en el subterráneo, pero tenían un dilema: desde que habían cumplido los 18 años y los Granger habían empezado a ser más flexibles con el toque de queda de su hija, siempre que pasaban de las once, Harry acompañaba a Hermione a su casa y se quedaba en el sofá de la sala. Siempre. Eso había sido muy práctico cuando se les pasaba la hora, o en el par de ocasiones que Harry no había querido que sus padres lo vieran en el estado en que se encontraba. Incluso después de que los padres de Hermione se mudaran a Australia y Harry regresara a vivir al ático-departamento de la _Posada,_ siempre que pasaban de las once de la noche, ellos se quedaban en la casa que estuviera más cercana. Lo hacían tan seguido, que incluso tenían un cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa en la casa del otro. Vamos, que hacía menos de un mes que Hermione se había quedado en uno de los cuartos de la _Posada._

—Entonces... ¿tu casa o la mía? —dijo Harry pretendiendo seguridad.

—La última vez me quedé en la tuya, así que creo que mi sillón está clamando por tu presencia —Hermione en serio esperaba que su voz sonara tranquila.

—¿Taxi o...? —el muchacho señalo el letrero del subterráneo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada. En silencio esperaron hasta que el tren arribó y lo abordaron. El silencio continuó mientras recorrían el trayecto hasta la casa de la chica y hasta que ella sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Al entrar, encendieron las luces y el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. Llevaban cincuenta minutos callados cuando al mismo tiempo dijeron "¡Buenas noches!" y Hermione corrió a esconderse en su habitación mientras Harry apretaba la palanca que convertía el sillón en cama.

Hermione agradeció tener su propio baño cuando oyó como Harry entraba al de visitas para lavarse los dientes. Ella se cambió, aseando su cara y dentadura antes de meterse a la cama. Oía como los segundos pasaban cada vez que daba una vuelta en ella y consiguió enredarse completamente con las mantas. _"No te pares para ir a verlo"_ se convirtió en su improvisado mantra. _"No te pares para ir a verlo. No te pares para ir a verlo."_ Llevaba diciéndoselo unas trescientas veces y el reloj marcaba la una, cuando se levantó y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la espalda de su amigo, que regresaba a su lugar en la sala.

—Harry —habló en voz baja, pero con la tranquilidad de la noche, su voz retumbó en las paredes.

—Yo sólo... —se excusó él.

—Lo sé, yo también —la castaña cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras salía de ella, pensando que el sillón sería un lugar mucho menos comprometedor para hablar que su cama.

Harry se revolvió el cabello cuando llegó a recostarse en el sillón. Hermione se pateó mentalmente por no recordar que naturalmente el sillón no se encontraría en su posición normal y que, en tal caso, su cama sería muchísimo más cómoda. _"Para hablar"_ remarcó su voz interna. Suspirando, se recostó al lado del chico.

—¿Nunca lo has pensando? —comenzó ella.

—He tenido catorce años para hacerlo —dijo él —Bueno, en realidad como diez. Cuando éramos niños no me gustabas. No románticamente, al menos.

—¿Entonces, siempre te he... "gustado"? —preguntó ella haciendo la mímica de las comillas con los dedos.

—Si y no... por temporadas —contestó él esperando darse a entender —Siempre me he sentido atraído por ti pero...

—¿Sólo cuando no estabas con nadie pensabas en mi de esa manera? —dijo Hermione en un intento de broma, haciendo sonar las dos últimas palabras de manera sugerente.

—Al contrario —habló Harry muy serio —Sólo cuando estaba con alguien, y la empezaba a comparar contigo e inevitablemente salías ganadora me daban ganas de atreverme a pedirte una cita.

—¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?

—Por la misma razón que tú, supongo.

—Ni siquiera te he confirmado que me sienta atraída por ti —lo molestó ella.

—Y aun así estás en mi cama improvisada a la una de la mañana discutiendo esto conmigo.

—Supongo que fue porque éramos demasiado pequeños —confesó ella mirando el techo —Después, estabas enamorado de otra y yo culpaba a mis hormonas. Para cuando cumplimos dieciocho ya eras demasiado importante en mi vida como para arriesgarme a perderte y ahora...

—¿Y ahora cuál es la excusa?

—Eres tú —dijo ella, por fin mirándolo a los ojos —Somos nosotros. Sería demasiado importante. Si tú y yo, lo intentamos ahora...

—Sería para siempre —confirmó Harry.

—Y eso me aterra.

—Vaya, gracias —se hizo el ofendido.

—No, me refiero a... ¿esa va a ser nuestra historia? ¿amigos desde la infancia que se dieron cuenta a la mitad de los veinte que eran el amor de su vida? Se oye demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Harry se quedó callado, porque Hermione por fin había pronunciado la palabra con "a".

—O por el otro lado, vamos a ser la trágica historia de cómo dos amigos incondicionales se fueron a la cama para estropearlo todo.

—No —dijo él, firmemente —Esa es una historia demasiado común, no va a ser la nuestra.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque somos tú y yo.

—Nosotros —susurró Hermione y ambos notaron el peso de esa simple palabra. Un par de segundos después, continúo hablando —Notas que ni siquiera nos hemos besado y ya estamos hablando de qué historia contarle a nuestros nietos, ¿no?

—Muy a nuestro estilo —hablo Harry con voz queda —Cómo dije, somos tú y yo.

Estaban separados por una distancia de medio metro, y ninguno de los dos se mostró listo para superarla. Representaba demasiado, su importancia los sobrepasaba. Si estaban dispuestos a intentarlo, si estaban seguros de quererlo, debían juntar las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero en una madrugada de viernes, ninguno de los dos logró hacerlo. Todavía viéndose a los ojos, se quedaron dormidos. Aún entre sueños, sus manos se acercaron apenas lo suficiente para que la punta de sus dedos se tocara, esperando la nueva oportunidad que se les presentaría el siguiente lunes.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

 **Capítulo Cuatro.**

 **El beso.**

Observando el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, Hermione esperó que los minutos pasaran hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana y sonara su alarma, señal de que comenzaba su día. Desde la plática que había tenido con Harry la madrugada del viernes, su mente no había dejado de trabajar. Incapaz de concentrarse en algo más, había suspendido su asesoría de tesis el sábado, por primera vez en la vida. Su profesor, preocupado y suponiendo que estaba enferma, le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo necesario para recuperarse. _"Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil como una gripe"_ pensó ella, mientras desactivaba su alarma y se levantaba para desayunar algo.

Había hablado con Harry por teléfono cada día para cumplir los términos de la apuesta, pero los fines de semana siempre eran los días más ocupados para el muchacho, así que sus conversaciones se habían limitado a saludos. Hoy por fin se verían, y Hermione no podía estar más impaciente. Cuando despertaron el viernes, a Harry se le había hecho tan tarde para su turno que literalmente se había terminado de vestir en el taxi camino a la _Posada._

—Tranquila, tranquila —se dijo a sí misma mientras se servía un té —Aún faltan ocho horas para que vayas a verlo.

El pensamiento no la ayudó. Intentó leer, corregir los artículos que esa semana debía enviar a la editorial, ver la televisión, e incluso volver a dormir, pero nada la distraía. Le dio tiempo de limpiar su casa por completo y bañarse antes de mediodía. Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Diga? —contestó Hermione con tono alterado.

—Hola, Mione, soy yo —la voz de Harry se escuchó del otro lado y Hermione inmediatamente supo que algo había pasado —Escucha… no vamos a poder salir hoy.

—¿Por? —la chica esperaba que Harry no hubiera escuchado tan lastimero su tono como a ella le había sonado.

—La chica nueva, Luna —Hermione oyó cómo él tuvo que comprobar el nombre leyéndolo de algún lado —Avisó que no podía venir, y como es el día de descanso de Dean, me tengo que quedar a cubrir el turno yo.

La castaña pasó del entusiasmo, al enojo y a la tristeza antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.

—¿Y si voy para allá y me quedó a cubrir el turno contigo? —dijo ilusionada.

—¿Extrañas las grandiosas propinas que dan los huéspedes? —contestó él en tono bromista.

Cada verano, desde que cumplieron los quince hasta el primer año de la universidad, los amigos habían trabajado en la Posada. La cantidad de turistas era tan grande que a los señores Potter siempre les hacía falta una mano extra, y los señores Granger lo permitieron a su hija trabajar pensando que era una buena forma de aprender sobre responsabilidad y el valor del dinero. Los chicos, por otra parte, disfrutaban de tener un poco de dinero por primera vez en su vida, principalmente gracias a las propinas.

—No me vendrían mal un par de euros extra —confirmó ella riendo.

—Aquí te espero —dijo él antes de colgar. Sin encontrar un buen motivo para esperar a las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione tomó su bolso y salió de su casa rumbo a la _Posada._

Cuando llegó se detuvo en la puerta un momento antes de entrar y vio cómo Harry atendía a una familia que se estaba registrando. Tuvo una extraña regresión en ese momento; el muchacho era increíblemente parecido a su padre, James, y casi esperaba que en cualquier momento se acercara una alegre pelirroja para ayudarlo.

A Hermione casi le dio un ataque de risa cuando efectivamente una alegre señora pelirroja salió de la cocina para despedirse de Harry; era la señora Weasley, la madre de Ron, que desde hacía unos años había tomado el puesto de cocinera de la _Posada,_ e iba diario a preparar el desayuno para todos los empleados y clientes.

"Cinco empleados y quince clientes no se comparan al ejército de muchachos que tenía que alimentar a diario en casa" dijo cuando fue a pedirle empleo a los señores Potter. Al irse su única y más pequeña hija a la universidad, la señora Weasley sintió que le sobraban horas en el día, y quiso conseguir un empleo.

—Hermione, querida, ¿cómo estás? —dijo la señora Weasley cuando se la encontró en la puerta de entrada, al tiempo que le hacia una caricia en la mejilla.

—Muy bien, señora, gracias —contestó Hermione, sonriendo.

La chica tenía un especial cariño por la madre de su amigo. Si había logrado sobrevivir durante los primeros meses después de que sus padres se fueron a Australia, fue gracias a la comida de la señora Weasley. La matriarca, al enterarse de la mudanza los padres de Hermione, le mandó cacerolas con comida a través de su hijo por más de un mes, en lo que la chica aprendía a cocinar.

—Me alegro —la señora Weasley veía a Hermione de arriba abajo, cómo queriendo asegurarse por su figura que la chica decía la verdad. Aparentemente, superó la prueba, porque la señora hizo un gesto de aprobación —Tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿verdad?

—Si, es la próxima semana —confirmó Hermione maravillada de que la señora no necesitara de una agenda para recordar los cumpleaños de todos los amigos de sus hijos.

—Te cocinaré algo especial —dijo la señora a modo de despido, dándole un fuerte abrazo y saliendo por la puerta.

—Espero que sea lasaña —dijo Harry, que había alcanzado a oír la conversación desde su escritorio en la recepción —En mi cumpleaños hizo lasaña y fue la cosa más deliciosa que he probado. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Creo que para tus padres cualquier cosa cocinada por la señora Weasley es la cosa más deliciosa que han probado —dijo Hermione, colocando sus cosas detrás del escritorio —Lily es un desastre, y tu padre cocina bien, pero la comida de la madre de Ron es simplemente…

—Arte comestible —terminó Harry por ella —Creo que ellos saltaron de alegría cuando ella vino a pedir el empleo —dijo, omitiendo la parte en que él también lo había hecho —Hola, por cierto.

—Hola —contestó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila. La pasaron atendiendo clientes que llamaban para preguntar costos, a algunos que entraban para ver si tenían habitaciones disponibles en determinadas fechas y a unos cuantos que llegaban a registrarse. Cómo además de los clientes, los empleados de la posada pasaban seguido por la recepción, Harry y Hermione no pudieron hablar de nada serio sobre ellos durante esas horas, pero estuvo bien, porque se la pasaron recordando anécdotas de los veranos en que trabajaron juntos ahí.

Eran poco después de las seis de la tarde, cuando una señora mayor entro silenciosamente en la _Posada._ Como la última media hora, había transcurrido mortalmente aburrida, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en ese momento jugando a la guerra de los pulgares. Harry estaba ganando, y Hermione estaba a dos segundos de rendirse, cuando la risita de la señora les hizo notar su presencia.

—Buenas tardes —dijo ella, quitándose el sombrero.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Harry, inmediatamente recobrando la postura y el tono profesional —Bienvenida a la _Posada Potter._ ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Tú debes ser el señor Potter, ¿cierto? —dijo la señora acercándose e inspeccionando a ambos.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada al oír la palabra "señor" ser usada para describir a su amigo. Por mucho que durante el último par de años esa fuera la palabra oficial para llamarlo, ella no conseguía mentalizar la imagen de su amigo siendo un señor.

—Así es —confirmó un poco dudoso.

—Se ve más joven de lo que imagine —dijo ella, mirándolo con añoranza.

—Lo siento, pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Harry, completamente extrañado.

—Oh, querido, lo siento debí presentarme antes. Me llamo Doreen Figg, soy hermana de Arabella —se presentó la mujer.

—¡Mucho gusto! —dijo Harry, extendiendo su mano, un poco demasiado emocionado. —Encantado de conocerla.

Hermione se tardó dos segundos en reconocer la importancia de la señora. Si ella era hermana de Arabella Figg, significaba que debía estar implicada de alguna forma en la compraventa que el matrimonio Potter quería hacer con ella. ¿Tal vez quería ver el negocio de la familia? ¿Confirmar que su casa familiar pasaba a buenas manos? Hermione brincó de su asiento y se colocó detrás de Harry, sonriéndole a la señora y aprovechando para quitar una pelusa poco visible del hombro del muchacho.

—Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, dice que son dos jóvenes honrados y trabajadores, que forman una familia preciosa —dijo Doreen, extendiendo su mano hacia Hermione.

Tanto Harry como Hermione comprendieron que la señora creía estar conociendo a James y Lily, no a ellos. Harry quiso sacarla del error y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

—¿De verdad? —dijo estrechando la mano de la señora —¡Qué palabras tan amables nos ha dedicado nuestra estimada Arabella!

Doreen sonrió al escuchar como llamaba Hermione a su hermana.

—Escucha, querida —dijo Doreen hablándole de frente a Hermione, dejando a Harry a parte —Quiero que sepas que yo estoy completamente de su parte. Estoy intentado convencer a Arabella de venderles la casa. Si fuera por mí, ya habríamos cerrado el trato hace meses, pero ella es muy necia. ¿Para qué quiere seguir viviendo en una casa tan grande? Ya no es capaz de cuidarla e incluso es peligroso para ella. Además, nuestra casa se merece la oportunidad de ser renovada, de tener nueva vida en ella.

—Es justo lo que nosotros pensamos —contestó Hermione —Darle nueva vida, manteniendo su esencia, respetando su historia. Es un inmueble que ha estado mucho antes que nosotros y es probable que esté mucho después. Cuando narren su historia, _nosotros_ formaremos una pequeña parte de ella y no al revés.

Doreen sonrió y apretó la mano de la muchacha.

—Volveré a hablar con mi hermana para que reconsidere el precio —prometió. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar para despedirse —Hasta luego, queridos. Espero que su pequeño se encuentre bien.

Hermione se quedó muda ante el último comentario, y Harry acompañó a la señora Figg hasta la salida. Al regresar, tenía una mirada molesta, que Hermione no notó.

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de hacerte pasar por mi madre? —dijo con tono serio.

—Lo sé, ¿cuán raro fue eso? —contestó Hermione.

—Eres increíble —bufó Harry.

—¿Gracias? —dijo la chica, desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo —¿Hice algo malo?

—¡Claro que hiciste algo malo, Hermione! —respondió Harry, ahora si completamente enojado —¿No te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar si cerramos el trato y Doreen se da cuenta que en realidad no habló con mis padres? Puede enojarse, creer que la estafamos, ¡puede convencer a su hermana de no vender!

—Creo que estás sacando las cosas de proporción —se defendió Hermione —Nunca me preguntó específicamente que yo fuera Lily Potter, ¿no? Sólo preguntó si tú eres el señor Potter, y cómo lo eres no hiciste nada malo al confirmarlo.

—¿Qué _yo_ no hice…? —Harry se enojó tanto que tuvo que respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando —A veces simplemente me sacas de quicio. Tengo que llamar a mis padres para decirles lo que acaba de ocurrir —dijo tomando el teléfono.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —dijo Hermione con tono conciliador, tomando la bocina del aparato y comenzando a marcar los números —Fue mi metedura de pata, después de todo.

Harry se quedó callado, no negándolo.

Media hora después, Hermione había terminado de hablar con los Potter. Si bien no les había gustado lo ocurrido, tampoco lo tomaron tan mal. Hermione colgó el teléfono y se giró a ver a Harry, pero él la ignoraba. Frustrada, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Estaba tomando su abrigo cuando Harry habló.

—Cuando tengamos cincuenta años —dijo él, todavía sin mirarla —Voy a pedirle a alguien que me preste a su hija pequeña para hacerla pasar como nuestra en frente de algún cliente. —Hermione no contestó nada, porqué quería esperar a que el muchacho terminara su idea —Así sabrás cómo me acabo de sentir.

—Cuando tengamos cincuenta años, no vas a seguir trabajando aquí —dijo Hermione —Al menos, no en la recepción.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Eres demasiado inteligente como para seguir en el mismo puesto de trabajo dentro de veintiséis años —dijo Hermione, acercándose a él —Y en serio espero que para entonces seas lo suficientemente maduro como para evitar pedir una niña prestada.

Harry soltó otro bufido pequeño, encaminado a ser una carcajada.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano —Debí haberme quedado callada.

—Si, debiste haberlo hecho —confirmó Harry, empezando a jugar con el pulgar de la chica.

—Ese es mi mayor problema —continuó ella, intentando colocar su pulgar sobre el de Harry —Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —volvió a confirmar él, para luego aplastar el pulgar de la chica contra el suyo durante diez segundos —Gané.

—Te dejé ganar —protestó ella, sabiendo que era mentira.

—Hace catorce años que te gano —dijo Harry, todavía sujetando su mano —Te acabo de ganar y dentro de veintiséis años te seguiré ganando.

—¿Y dentro de cincuenta? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tendremos 74 —Harry se acercó a ella —Y así tenga artritis en los dedos, seguiré venciéndote en este juego.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas mencionado a la artritis en un momento como este! —dijo y Harry se unió sus carcajadas —Ahora, cuando le cuente a nuestros nietos como fue la primera vez que besé a su abuelo tendré que omitir esa parte.

—Si le cuentas a nuestros nietos que esta vez fue la primera que me besaste, les estarías mintiendo —dijo Harry.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó Hermione —¿Por qué?

En vez de contestarle, Harry la besó.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco.**

 **Todo el tiempo del Mundo.**

* * *

Hermione se había imaginado muchas veces qué sentiría si besara a Harry.

Su sentido común le decía que se sentiría igual que cuando besaba a cualquier otro chico. Su imaginación, por otra parte, la hacía soñar con corrientes eléctricas, labios sabor fresa y fuegos artificiales explotando en su mente.

La realidad no tuvo nada que ver con ninguna de las dos. Cuando Harry la besó, lo primero que notó fueron sus labios fríos, provocándole una sensación de los más agradable contra sus propios labios tibios. Lo segundo fue la suavidad del beso en sí. No había titubeos, ni movimientos exagerados. Harry la estaba besando con tanta familiaridad que parecía que este fuera su beso número mil, en lugar del primero. Lo último de lo que Hermione se percató, fue que por estar analizándolo se lo estaba perdiendo. Quiso compensarlo, parar de pensar y dejarse llevar, pero apenas estaba intentando colocar sus manos en el pecho de Harry de una manera cómoda, cuando él se separó.

A ella no le dio tiempo de preocuparse sobre si hizo algo mal, porque oyó las risas acercándose.

—Buenas noches, _señor_ Potter —dijeron dos chicas entrando a la recepción.

—Buenas noches, Parvati, Lavender —contestó Harry, saludando a las muchachas, que trabajan en la _Posada_ como camaristas.

Hermione las saludó con la mano, pero inmediatamente sacó su celular y fingió entretenerse con el en lo que las chicas trataban cualquiera que fuera el asunto que tenían que tratar con Harry. Su corazón latía fuertemente y tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomarse el pulso. ¿En serio acababa de pasar _lo que acababa_ _de_ _pasar_?

Bueno, al menos ahora debería tener una respuesta a su pregunta, ¿no? Besando a Harry, se sentía…

—Hasta mañana, Harry —se despidieron las chicas, después de que el muchacho les recordara por enésima vez que el señorPotter, era su padre.

" _¿En qué momento pasaron diez minutos?"_ pensó Hermione.

—¿Todo en bien? —le preguntó Harry en cuanto las chicas se dirigieron a la salida.

—Me pregunto cuando le diremos a ella "señora" —se alcanzó a escuchar murmurar a una de ellas.

Hermione sintió como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

—Dame un segundo —pidió, todavía intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Hermione, ¿cuáles son los pasos del método científico? —preguntó Harry.

—Observación, hipótesis, experimentación, teoría, ley —recitó ella casi sin pensar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Bueno, soy literata y no estudio ninguna ciencia exacta cotidianamente, así que hay una posibilidad de error, pero según recuerdo lo que nos enseñaron en bachillerato… —Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma —¿Por qué quieres saber?...

Harry no contestó, porque sabía que su amiga lo descubriría sola.

—La observación la hizo Ron, el día que sugirió todo esto —dijo Hermione, todavía sin despegar la vista de su celular y entendiendo la idea de su amigo —La hipótesis la hicimos nosotros, diciéndole que fallaríamos.

—La experimentación es lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días —continuó Harry —Y creo que realizamos el experimento clave hace unos minutos, así que, ¿estás lista para plantear una teoría?

Harry la conocía tan bien, que no le dio el tiempo de pensar para organizar sus pensamientos, sino que la ayudó a descifrarlos. Porque así era él. Siempre estaba ahí para ella, para ayudarla, aun cuando ella no supiera que necesitaba ayuda. Además, no le había dado la respuesta, sino el método apropiado para encontrarla. Por fin había encontrado su respuesta: confianza. Lo que sentía cuando besaba a Harry era confianza, en él y en ella misma.

—No —dijo Hermione lentamente, sonriendo y abrazándolo —Por el contrario, creo que debemos seguir con los experimentos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry, con una mano rodeándola por la cintura y con otra acariciando su mejilla —¿No se te ocurrió otra metáfora mejor? Eres tan predecible.

—Dijo el Señor Pongo Mis Manos en el Lugar más Cliché —dijo Hermione, atrapando la mano que Harry tenía en su mejilla con la suya propia.

—¿Algún día dejaremos de hablar tanto?

—No cuentes con ello —dijo Hermione, por fin besándolo.

—En serio —dijo Harry interrumpiendo el beso nuevamente —¿Algún día dejaremos de criticar a todos, incluidos nosotros mismos?

—Punto para anotar en la bitácora de observaciones —dijo Hermione —El sujeto de estudio dificulta a propósito las tareas de experimentación.

—El sujeto de estudio pide disculpas —dijo él dando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de la chica.

—El sujeto de estudio queda perdonado —murmuró ella cuando sintió los labios de él bajar hasta su cuello.

Un ruido cerca de la puerta los hizo separarse inmediatamente. Era un hombre, el cual entró a preguntar por los precios y a reservar dos habitaciones para el fin de semana. Cuando Harry terminó de llenar el registro, acompañó al hombre a la salida y aprovechó para echar seguro a la puerta.

—Creí que asegurabas la entrada hasta las nueve —dijo Hermione, comprobando su reloj. Eran las ocho cuarenta.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar otra interrupción como esa —dijo Harry.

Hermione vio hacia su izquierda, hacia los pasillos que llevaban hacia las habitaciones y la cocina de la _Posada_. Intentó recordar mentalmente quienes podrían estar trabajando todavía.

—¿Estamos… solos? —preguntó dudosa.

—Hay cuatro habitaciones ocupadas —contestó Harry.

—Me refiero a —la chica hizo un gesto vago hacia la puerta del comedor.

—Estamos solos —confirmó él.

Hermione sintió todas las alarmas de su cabeza encenderse. Estar solos abría la puerta hacia una posibilidad muy tentadora. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era hora de tomar sus cosas y marcharse a casa. Su conciencia le gritaba a esa parte que se callara y le incitaba a llevar a Harry escaleras arriba. _"¿Es así cómo deberías funcionar, Conciencia?"_ Se reprendió a sí misma. Su parte irracional le decía que ya que la puerta principal estaba asegurada… Hermione quiso sacudir su cabeza para ahuyentar esa última idea, dispuesta a pensar en otras opciones más factibles.

—Hagrid llega hasta las diez —le recordó Harry, casi adivinando su dilema y solucionándolo de un plumazo.

Aunque la puerta estuviera asegurada, Harry no podía dejar su lugar de trabajo hasta que llegara su reemplazo, en este caso Hagrid, el vigilante nocturno.

—Entonces supongo que debería… —Hermione dejó incompleta su oración a propósito, esperando que Harry la completara cómo solía hacerlo.

—Podría llamarte un taxi, si ya quieres irte a tu casa —dijo él haciendo el además de tomar su teléfono, pero sin llegar a hacerlo —O podrías…

—La última vez tú te quedaste en mi casa —dijo ella, cómo si lo acabara de recordar —Tengo un cepillo de dientes aquí, ¿para qué gastar tanto dinero en un taxi? Podría tomar el subterráneo mañana temprano.

—Tienen lógica —concordó Harry.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Entonces, recordó que había una razón para llevar _jeans_ ese día.

—Creo que subiré ahora —dijo apresuradamente.

—Deja te doy la llave —dijo Harry buscando en el bolsillo del pantalón, sólo para comenzar a reírse al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

—Creo que sé dónde guardas la de repuesto —dijo Hermione, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Tú lo sabes todo —contestó Harry, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Después de subir en el ascensor los tres pisos hasta el ático, Hermione abrió la puerta del departamento del muchacho. Prendió la luz y después volvió a colocar la llave bajo la maceta que había en la entrada. Sonrió al ver de nuevo ese entorno tan familiar.

Del lado izquierdo, estaban el mullido sillón de tres plazas que los padres de Harry habían comprado hacia por lo menos veinte años; la sencilla mesa de centro, que nadie sabía de dónde había salido y probablemente hubiera pertenecido a un antepasado Potter; y la enorme pantalla plana, orgullo de Harry, pues la había comprado con sus primeros salarios. De frente estaba la mesa para cuatro personas, con tres sillas todas diferentes, el refrigerador, la estufa y la tarja. Hermione sonrió orgullosa al no ver ningún plato sucio. Para finalizar, del lado derecho estaba la cama del muchacho, su clóset y la puerta que conducía al baño.

Antes de dirigirse hacia este último, la chica pasó primero por el clóset. Deslizó la puerta de madera, y abrió el tercer cajón del lado derecho. Ese era _su_ cajón, dónde guardaba todas las cosas que había ido dejando durante sus visitas a casa del muchacho: una muda de ropa, un peine, un cepillo de dientes, desodorante, crema, una liga para el cabello… Hermione metió la mano hasta el fondo y rebuscó ahí esperando encontrar lo que necesitaba. Antes de conseguir su objetivo se topó con un paquete de toallas sanitarias. Al buscar detrás de éstas, por fin dio con un rastrillo.

" _Es increíble todo lo que cabe en ese cajón"_ pensó tomando una de las toallas de Harry y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Se preguntó si alguna vez, alguna de las novias del muchacho lo habría encontrado, o si hubiera tenido que ver con alguna ruptura. En lo que esperaba que el agua se calentara lo suficiente para meterse en ella, Hermione reparó en las botellitas de shampoo y acondicionador que había al fondo de la repisa dónde estaban los productos que Harry usaba. Tomándolas, recordó cuando en una ocasión, después de que su amigo se mudara de nuevo al ático de la _Posada_ , Hermione había salido a las siete de la mañana a buscar una tienda dónde vendieran su marca favorita de shampoo, alegando que no se atrevía a usar los productos que compraban para el uso de los huéspedes, aunque la realidad era que no le gustaba su olor. Eso había sido hacía más de dos años y hasta ahora la chica caía en cuenta que era imposible que fueran las mismas. ¿Harry las había seguido comprando para ella? " _Ustedes_ definitivamente _tuvieron que ver con alguna ruptura_ " sentenció la chica, tomándolas entre sus manos.

Un rato más tarde, Hermione se enfrentó a la disyuntiva de volverse a poner su ropa, o hacer lo que siempre hacia y tomar prestada una de las camisetas de Harry para usarla como pijama. Suspirando y diciéndose a mí misma que era ridículo comenzar a cambiar de hábitos, se dirigió nuevamente al clóset del chico, echando su blusa en el cesto de la ropa sucia de camino. Vestida con sus _jeans_ y la camiseta de Harry, buscó en el refrigerador algo para cenar. Encontró los ingredientes justos para hacerse un sándwich. Se lo comió frente al televisor, mientras dejaba que su cabello se secara de manera natural. Todavía le dio tiempo de cepillarse los dientes y dudar sobre si bajar a la cocina para buscar algo con que hacerle algo de cenar a su amigo (era obvio que ella se había comido su cena) cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo que le temblaran las manos.

—Me acabo de comer tu cena —dijo Hermione al verlo entrar.

—No tengo hambre —contestó él, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón.

Se quedaron sin saber que decir. Harry tomó el control remoto de la pantalla y comenzó a cambiar canales sin saber exactamente que buscaba. Hermione estaba muy interesada en sus pies, cuando una familiar voz salió del aparato.

 _"—Llegas tarde. Cuando me preguntaste si haría algo en la noche no creí que de verdad lo olvidarías. Creí que estabas bromeando."_

—Estaba bromeando —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono que el protagonista de la película.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Harry —¿La vemos por quinientacetava vez?

—Quinientosava… —lo corrigió Hermione —Primera.

—¿Crees que llegaremos a verla mil veces? —preguntó él, subiendo el volumen.

—Pregúntame de nuevo en catorce años —contestó ella acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—Dentro de trece —dijo Harry, subiendo sus piernas al regazo de ella —Por si nos faltan muchas veces, todavía tengamos tiempo de cumplir la meta.

—Ver la misma película mil veces en 28 años —ella también subió sus piernas y quedaron completamente enredados —No suena _tan_ loco. Treinta y cinco veces al año. Tres veces al mes.

—Una vez cada semana y media —dijo Harry —Esa es la única división que puedo hacer mentalmente. Envidio que hayas nacido con una calculadora pre-cargada —Hermione le lanzó un cojín.

La siguiente hora estuvieron muy relajados, concentrados únicamente en ver la película. Hasta que Hermione oyó como Harry se reía en un momento que no era gracioso y volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta que él la estaba viendo a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Creí que la usarías hasta mañana por la mañana —dijo Harry, tocando su camisa y señalando la camiseta que Hermione traía puesta. Ella pudo sentir como se ruborizaba hasta los hombros.

—Ni qué tuvieras tanta suerte, _Potter_ —ella buscó otro cojín que lanzarle, pero su única munición ya había sido usada.

—Eso es —dijo él, todavía burlándose más —Acostúmbrate a decir ese apellido.

Hermione decidió que no tenía mejor arma que su propio brazo y se alzó para golpearlo en el hombro. Harry vio su oportunidad y la sujetó del puño, jalándola hasta casi dejarla acostada sobre de él. Ella entonces se quedó muy quieta, aunque su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo.

—Esta es la mejor parte —dijo él sujetándola por la cintura, pero volteando a ver la pantalla de nuevo. A Hermione no le quedó claro si hablaba sobre estar recostado juntos o sobre lo que pasaba en la película.

—Si, lo es —contestó ella, acomodándose en el pecho del chico y viendo la última media hora.

Cuando acabaron los créditos finales, Harry apagó la pantalla. Había estado jugando con el cabello de la chica y Hermione sabía que mañana su cabello sería un desastre, pero no le importaba. Se quedó callada, esperando que algo pasara, hasta que una voz en su interior le dijo que tendría que ser ella quién hiciera el primer movimiento. A pesar de estar literalmente sobre él, y que besarla sería tan fácil como bajar un poco su cabeza, Hermione sabía que Harry aún tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Así era él; después de todo, su mayor miedo era el miedo. Así que ella, como la buena amiga que era, lo besó.

Para Harry eso fue suficiente para quitarse todas las vacilaciones que pudiera tener. Comenzó a besarla de una manera demandante y entusiasta, abrazándola más cerca de él. Hermione agradeció estar arriba, porque eso le dio la libertad para acariciarlo como muchas veces había imaginado y nunca realizado. Aunque entre ellos el contacto físico no era algo extraño, esta vez estaban rompiendo todas las barreras que silenciosamente se habían autoimpuesto durante los últimos catorce años, y ninguno de los dos podía estar más feliz al respecto. La chica empezó a reconsiderar lo de las fuegos artificiales estallando en su interior al sentir como Harry metía sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y decidió que era el momento preciso para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de él, pero apenas iba por la mitad cuando el ojiverde la detuvo.

—Espera, espera —dijo él tomándola de las manos y dándoles un beso —Hay que cambiarnos de lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Este es el sillón de mis padres —aclaró él.

—¿Y eso qué…? ¡Oh! ¡Por "de tus padres" quieres decir que ellos, aquí! —entendió ella y se paró rápidamente haciendo gestos con las manos —Nunca había caído en cuenta.

—Yo también evito pensarlo —dijo él, quedándose parado junto a ella. Temió haber matado el momento, cuando ella habló de nuevo.

—La cama tú la compraste cuando te mudaste aquí, ¿cierto?

Horas más tarde, estaban el uno frente al otro, cubriéndose solamente con las mantas de la cama del muchacho, oyendo el sonido de la madrugada.

—¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer? —dijo Harry.

Hermione vio el reloj despertador del muchacho. Eran las 5:30.

—Yo diría que alrededor más de una hora.

—Nunca he visto un amanecer contigo —dijo él, cerrando los ojos.

—Hay que hacerlo un día —contestó ella acariciando su barbilla, sintiendo la incipiente barba.

—Creí que acabamos de hacerlo —bromeó él y Hermione lo pellizco suavemente.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a todos? —dijo ella acomodándose en su pecho.

—No creo que nos pidan detalles —volvió a contestar él en tono de broma, pero su voz se oía adormilada. Hermione decidió no contestar y dejarlo dormir. Aunque él le seguía acariciando la espalda, no pasó mucho hasta que dejó su mano quieta y su respiración se volvió acompasada.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, viendo nuevamente el reloj. Todavía se encontraba demasiado excitada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y sabía que no podría dormir ni aunque lo intentara. Aunque le inquietaba un poco pensar como todos sus amigos y familiares tomaran su "¿qué creen? Después de catorce años decidimos que siempre si" se tranquilizó con la idea que no hacía falta que lo contaran inmediatamente. Con excepción (tal vez) de Ron, el resto podría esperar un par de meses.

Un ruido proveniente del estómago de Harry le recordó que él no había cenado y que no había nada en el refrigerador para desayunar cuando se despertara. Procurando no hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata de dormir y las llaves del muchacho y se dirigió a la cocina de la Posada, pensando en buscar algo para picar.

Al llegar a ella, un escalofrío la recorrió. No sabía a qué temperatura estaba, pero entre la nula actividad humana y el frío que se escaba del congelador, ella comenzó a castañear. Abrigándose lo mejor que podía con la bata, se dirigió hacia la cafetera del lugar, olvidando por un momento los bocadillos que quería y deseando solamente un café caliente. Prendiendo el aparato, espero a que el negro líquido saliera. Entonces la puerta del lugar se abrió y ella pegó un brinco.

—Buenos días —saludó Hagrid —Señorita Hermione, lo siento, no quise espantarla. Olí el café y pensé que Molly había llegado.

—No se preocupe, Hagrid —contestó ella. Conocía al vigilante desde que él había conseguido el trabajo en la _Posada,_ hacia por lo menos diez años.

—¿Puedo? —dijo él, tomando una taza y acercándose a la cafetera.

—¡Claro! Adelante —Hermione aprovechó para voltearse y conseguir rápidamente un poco de comida y ponerla en una bandeja. Sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que el vigilante reconociera la bata de Harry, pero no estaba preocupada porque él claramente estaba más interesado en el café y en cualquier caso, como se había quedado tantas veces ahí, era demasiado fácil explicar porque traía una bata que no era suya.

Hermione tomó la bandeja con los alimentos, llenó un termo con el café y estaba despidiéndose de Hagrid cuando él volvió a soltar un sonoro "¡Buenos días, Molly!", provocando que casi se le cayeran las cosas.

—Buenos días, Rubeus —contestó ella, quitándose la bufanda y guantes —¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Y asaltando mi cocina?

Hermione se volteó para encararla, y el segundo que le tomó inventarse una excusa fue el mismo que le tomó a la señora Weasley darse cuenta de quién era la bata que la chica traía puesta.

—Yo sólo… —empezó la chica, pero al ver los ojos de la señora Weasley supo que su plan de esperar un par de meses para contarles a todos se acaba de ir por la borda —Quería una taza de café. ¡Buenos días, con permiso!

Hermione salió pitando de la cocina antes de darle tiempo a ninguna pregunta. Subió corriendo los tres pisos de las escaleras demasiado nerviosa para esperar el ascensor y cuando llegó al ático, casi le quito la almohada de la cabeza a Harry para despertarlo.

—La señora Weasley lo sabe —le dijo en cuando él estuvo más o menos despierto y comenzó a narrarle la escena recién ocurrida.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Harry cuando terminó el relato —Ella no pudo haber deducido nada por una simple prenda. Y aunque lo supiera y se encargara de contarle a toda Gran Bretaña que ahora estamos juntos, ¿eso sería tan malo?

—¿Ahora estamos juntos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Uhmm, bueno es que yo asumí que… —empezó Harry repentinamente nervioso —Aunque si no es lo que quieres…

—No, no, no, o sea ¡sí! —dijo rápidamente Hermione —Si quiero estar contigo.

—¿Sí? —Harry sonrió.

—Si —también sonrió Hermione.

—¿Entonces ahora somos…?

—Eso creo.

—Wow. Siento que me va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a pensar nosotros relacionándonos con esa palabra.

—¿Qué palabra?

—Novi-califragilisticoespialidosos, obviamente.

Hermione se rio —¿Ves por qué quería esperar un poco para decirles a todos? Ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra.

—Claro que puedo —dijo Harry abrazándola —Novia.

—Buenas noches —contestó Hermione, aunque eran las seis de la mañana —Novio.

—Mañana cuando despiertes, seguiremos teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarnos —le prometió él, y con eso Hermione por fin se durmió.

El Sol los despertó, horas después, con sus rayos dándoles de lleno en la cara. _"Gracias porque es martes_ " pensó Harry, viendo a Hermione descansar a su lado. Lo martes eran sus días de descanso y eso significaba que podría pasar todo el día con ella. _"Novia."_

—Buenos días, Novio —lo saludó ella cuando abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, él no contestó.

Hermione, extrañada, se levantó y vio lo que el chico estaba revisando su celular. Al ver la pantalla del aparato, ella corrió a buscar el suyo.

 _3 Llamadas perdidas, Mamá._

 _2 Llamadas perdidas, Papá._

 _1 Llamada perdida, Lily._

 _5 nuevos mensajes, Ron._

—¿Qué decías anoche? —dijo Hermione —¿Algo sobre "todo el tiempo del mundo"?

* * *

 _Le debo una galleta a quién sepa que película estaban viendo Harry y Hermione._


	6. Capítulo Seis

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _Y las galletas son para: Pau, Tayler-FZ, Steph-mcc, Maarinaaaaa, HGHP95, gabrieljuarezl y Esme Radcliffe. Aquí tienen Oc(_ 'u'c _)_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis.**

 **El día siguiente.**

* * *

—"… _propio hijo, ¡no es capaz de tomar el teléfono y hacer una llamada! Tenerme que enterar por medio de un mensaje de Augusta…_

Hermione era capaz de oír la voz de Lily emanando del teléfono celular de Harry, aunque él estaba a medio metro de distancia. Éste oía resignadamente el sermón de su madre, porque cada que había intentado decir algo (aprovechando las pausas que Lily hacía para tomar aire), había recibido un sonoro " _¡No me interrumpas!"_ por parte de ella. La chica se acercó a él y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, aunque ella misma también tuviera su teléfono en la oreja y estuviera escuchando a su madre decir _"No te atrevas a usar la diferencia de horario como excusa"._

Era pasado el mediodía cuando tanto Harry como Hermione pudieron colgar sus teléfonos.

—Así que… —comenzó Harry —Mis padres nos esperan el próximo martes para festejar tu cumpleaños.

—Por "festejar" quieres decir "hacernos un interrogatorio completo", ¿verdad? —contestó Hermione.

—Básicamente, si —confirmó Harry. Ambos dejaron salir un lamento, dejándose caer en la cama. El moreno aprovecho para abrazarla de nuevo —De verdad pensé que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarnos. ¿Cómo le hizo la señora Weasley para averiguarlo todo sólo por que estabas usando mi bata?

—Es la madre de seis hombres y una mujer. Tiene la vista entrenada para detectar el más mínimo detalle fuera de su lugar —contestó Hermione, ocultado su rostro en el pecho de su nuevo novio.

—Tenemos que ir al banco —dijo Harry, revisando los mensajes en su teléfono.

—¿Le llamas tú o le llamo yo? —Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en levantar el rostro. Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Harry.

—Al parecer, nos llama él —contestó Harry. Su teléfono del muchacho había comenzado a vibrar, y mostraba en la pantalla el nombre de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Yo contestó —dijo ella. La castaña tomó el aparato y puso en altavoz la llamada entrante, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque inmediatamente se oyó la voz de Ron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién acaba de ganar quinientos euros? ¿Quién acaba de ganar quinientos euros? —gritaba feliz el chico —¡Yo! ¡Yo acabo de ganar quinientos euros!

—Doscientos —corrigieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Ron más alegre todavía —Casi había olvidado que _también_ aposté con ustedes… —los nuevos novios se vieron extrañados el uno al otro, aprovechando el momento de silencio que hizo Ron antes de continuar su cantaleta con renovadas fuerzas — ¿Quién acaba de ganar _setecientos_ euros?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Harry.

—Hablo de que debería empezar a trabajar en la bolsa —contestó Ron —Tengo un ojo increíble para las inversiones; sé exactamente cuándo subir la apuesta.

—Ronald —advirtió Hermione, oliéndose perfectamente de dónde había sacado su amigo tanto dinero.

—Tranquila, cómo ustedes fueron mis socios en este negocio, verán parte de las ganancias —contestó Ron.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó Harry, riéndose de la mirada enojada que Hermione le dirigía a él y al teléfono.

—Los invitó a cenar hoy —dijo Ron.

—No nos vas a distraer con una pizza… —comenzó a decir Hermione, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

—No, no una pizza en casa de Harry. Hablo de una cena de verdad…

—¿Vas a traer comida de tu mamá? —el moreno ya estaba pensando en la lasaña de la madre de su amigo.

—… en un restaurante.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a verse entre sí. No era que los tres nunca hubieran ido a cenar juntos (bastaría recordar la noche de hace dos semanas, cuando iniciaron la apuesta en el pub), pero ¿una cena en un restaurante? Algo traía su amigo entre las manos.

—Ronald —volvió a decir Hermione, está vez con tono "dimos que estás tramando".

—¿Paso por ustedes a las siete y media? —contestó él, haciendo perfecto caso omiso a su amiga —Podemos pedir un taxi.

—Ron —dijo Harry, haciendo ver que ni por asomo el pelirrojo los estaba engañando.

—Perfecto, quedamos a esa hora —el pelirrojo se despidió antes de que sus amigos pudieran decirle algo más —Sean puntuales, porque la mesa para cuatro está reservada a las ocho de la noche.

—¿Mesa para cuatro? —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, cuando se oyó como Ron colgaba.

—Esto se va a poner interesante —confirmó Harry.

Hermione tuvo que ir a su casa para encontrar algo que ponerse, porque se negó a usar la blusa que llevaba el día anterior y los mismos jeans por tercer día consecutivo, aunque Harry le remarcara que su lavadora funcionaba perfectamente. Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, la muchacha suspiró levemente, disfrutando de la paz que le traía estar sola. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Cómo iban a explicar su cambio de situación sentimental? Meditando sobre ello, comenzó a prepararse para la cena.

Al terminar de bañarse y vestirse, se dijo que sería una buena idea si también prepara un par de cosas que llevarse al departamento de Harry, porque seguramente regresarían tarde y se tendría que volver a quedar ahí: otra muda de ropa, zapatos cómodos (llevaba puestos unos tacones), artículos de la editorial y su laptop (estaba atrasada y ya no podía perder otro día, seguramente trabajaría en ellos esa misma noche), un libro, cepillo y maquillaje para terminar de arreglarse en casa del muchacho… al ver todas las cosas que se iban acumulando sobre su cama, la castaña se resignó y saco de su clóset una maleta pequeña, para poder llevarse todo. Una hora después, llegó nuevamente a la _Posada._

—¿Habitación para uno? —bromeó Harry al acercarse al taxi en que venía para ayudarla a bajar la maleta.

—Por favor —contestó la chica, también en tono de broma, pero insegura de repente.

Anoche había sido una de las pocas veces que en realidad se quedaba en el apartamento del muchacho. Generalmente, cuando era temporada baja y había habitaciones disponibles, la chica tomaba sus cosas de su cajón y bajaba a dormir en alguno de los cuartos. Harry notó la incomodidad repentina de la chica, pero tomó su mano y cuando llegaron al ascensor, no dudó en oprimir el botón que llevaba hasta el ático.

—No pensé en hacerte espacio en el clóset —dijo tímidamente el muchacho abriendo la puerta del departamento.

" _Es muy pronto para eso" "Con mi cajón basta y sobra" "Pienso dejar todo dentro de la maleta"_ pensó Hermione, pero no se animó a decir ninguna de esas respuestas. Ante su silencio, Harry tampoco supo que decir.

—Son casi las seis, deberías ir a bañarte —dijo en voz baja la castaña.

—No tendría prisa ni aunque fueran a dar las siete de la noche —contestó él.

La incomodidad iba creciendo entre ellos a una velocidad de vértigo. Hermione pensó seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo de ahí, hasta que se topó con la mirada del muchacho. _"Basta"_ se regañó a sí misma " _Es Harry. Tu Harry. Sigue siendo la misma persona que ha sido tu mejor amigo los últimos catorce años."_

—Algo me dice que vamos a tener que prepararnos si queremos estar listos para enfrentar el interrogatorio de Lily Potter en una semana —dijo la chica, comenzando a sonreír.

—Creo que la tendríamos más fácil si nos estuvieran entrevistando para engañar al gobierno —contestó Harry.

—¡Eso es! —gritó la chica espantándolo —Debemos alistarnos como lo haríamos para una entrevista.

—Sólo bromeaba —dijo Harry, al ver que la chica comenzaba a preparar una lista mental de posibles temas a tratar. Resignado, pero divertido, preparó la ropa que se pondría y se metió a bañar.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y estuvo listo para salir, vio que su amiga estaba sentada en el sillón, trabajando en su laptop. Por un momento pensó que estaba haciendo cosas para la editorial, pero cuando se acercó y vio el monitor, comenzó a temer lo que su amiga pudiera estar ideando. Colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, Harry comenzó a hablar.

—¿Debo recordarte que mi familia te adora, tus padres confían en mí y todos nuestros amigos van a estar encantados con la noticia de que ahora somos pareja?

—Es lo que me tiene tan nerviosa —contestó la chica, mientras seguía oprimiendo las teclas de su computadora —En cuanto salgamos por esa puerta, nos van a preguntar hasta de qué color será el perro que queremos adoptar. Quiero estar lista.

—Creí que querías un gato —dijo Harry, comenzando a leer lo que escribía la castaña.

—Punto para ti por saberlo —respondió ella anotándolo en la categoría "mascotas" —Mi gato estará dentro de la casa, tu perro estará fuera.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué esa preferencia para tu gato?

—Porque una sala no es lugar para un gran perro negro, y un gato no puede vivir en el jardín —contestó Hermione, antes de realmente procesar lo que acababa de decir. Cuando lo hizo, temió que Harry se espantara por todo lo que ya tenía planeado.

—Ni quiera vamos a tener jardín —dijo Harry —Por lo menos no en lo inmediato. Tenemos que buscar un sitio cercano a la _Posada_ , porque aquí no caben todos tus libros y tu casa está muy alejada. Lo siento, pero como sólo vas a la universidad y a la editorial una vez a la semana, mi trabajo de seis días tiene prioridad. Aunque si quieres, en compensación, podemos ir buscando al gato.

Hermione volteó a verlo, conmovida, alegre, sorprendida y pensando que tal vez la que debería espantarse era ella.

—¿Acabas de pedirme que vivamos juntos?

—¡Díganme que ya están listos! —antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se oyó la voz y el toquido de Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El pelirrojo apenas les dio tiempo de tomar sus abrigos, mientras los apresuraba alegando que el taxi ya los esperaba abajo. Al llegar al restaurante, vieron que en su mesa ya había una ocupante. Para Hermione era una desconocida, pero Harry reconoció a la chica de cabello rubio que sonrió al verlos llegar.

—Chicos —dijo Ron, con una seriedad que pocas veces le habían visto usar —Ella es Luna.

La forma en que el pelirrojo pronuncio el nombre de la chica, les basto a Harry y Hermione para concentrar toda su atención en ella. Ambos notaron que se trataba de una chica muy especial para su amigo.

Dos horas después, cuando salieron del establecimiento, y cada pareja se fue por su lado, Harry le preguntó curioso a Hermione —¿Qué opinas de ella?

—¿Con sinceridad? —contestó la chica sonriéndole —Voy a ir de azul a la boda.

* * *

 _Una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo. En mi defensa sólo les puedo decir que las tareas de lingüística le quitan a una todas las ganas de seguir escribiendo._


	7. Capítulo Final

No, no soy rubia tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete.**

 **FINAL**

* * *

 _Un año después…_

—¡Muchas felicidades!

Se oían las exclamaciones de los invitados cuando entraban a la _Posada._ Hermione y Harry se encargaban de recibirlos, tomados de la mano, indicándoles que pasaran a la recientemente remodelada recepción, dónde había dispuestas bandejas con copas de champán y canapés. Todas las personas que los Potter habían invitado, incluidos los padres de Hermione y los señores Weasley, se concentraron ahí. Ron había llegado hace poco, acompañado de Luna. Ahora estaba de pie junto a ellos, esperando que la fiesta diera comienzo.

—No saben cuánto me alegro —dijo Lily, tomando una copa e iniciando un brindis— De que estén todos aquí, acompañándonos en este día tan especial. Llevamos esperando por este momento ¿unos catorce, quince años? —le preguntó a su esposo, James.

—Quince años —confirmó él —Lo llevábamos pensando desde que nuestro hijo entró a la secundaria. Fueron quince largos años de espera, pero por fin este día ha llegado.

Mientras todos aplaudían, Harry se removió incómodo al lado de Hermione. Ella se rio, recordando como el chico detestaba ser usado como medida de tiempo.

—Como sé que no vivieron para oírme hablar—siguió James —Así que vamos a pasar al evento principal, si quieren seguirme, por favor.

Él guio a sus invitados hasta las nuevas puertas del comedor. Lily se paró frente a ellas, deteniendo a la multitud y haciendo una pausa dramática antes de anunciar.

—Familia, amigos, ¡Bienvenidos a la nueva, y por fin terminada _Posada Potter!_ —la pelirroja abrió las puertas, revelando un espacioso comedor, preciosamente decorado con la vajilla puesta, esperando por los comensales —Como pueden ver, la etapa de servir sólo el desayuno quedó atrás. Ahora estamos completamente capacitados para reuniones de todo tipo, incluso eventos formales… como una boda —dijo Lily, lanzando una mirada acusatoria su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Harry gritando mientras Hermione sólo reía.

—Si les tomó catorce años convertirse en novios, no quiero saber cuánto les tomará anudar el lazo —dijo Ron, en una exclamación que pretendía ser queda, pero que pudo ser escuchada perfectamente por todos los invitados.

—Ya que tocamos el tema del futuro—se adelantó a hablar la señora Granger —Hermione, hija, ¡quiero ver a mis nietos crecer!

—¡Mamá! —fue el turno de gritar de Hermione, y el de reír de Harry.

—Deberías tomar en cuenta nuestra edad —le recriminó su madre—Lily, querida, perdón por interrumpirte.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella, volteando a ver a su hijo y a Hermione —¡No eres la única que quiere nietos! O al menos, una boda.

La expresión de complicidad que pusieron Harry y Hermione no pasó desapercibida para nadie, mucho menos para Ron.

—Ya se lo propusiste —dijo el pelirrojo, no cómo pregunta, sino como afirmación.

Un nuevo escándalo de felicitaciones llenó el lugar. Las madres no ambos no cabían en sí de gozo, mientras que los padres se acercaron a abrazar a sus respectivos hijos. Harry notó la mirada dura pero orgullosa que el señor Granger le dirigió, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su hija. Pronto, la conversación derivo en el traje, el vestido, la comida, las flores y todos los demás preparativos que serían necesarios. La música comenzó, y Harry y Hermione estaban tan ocupados contestando preguntas e intentado contener a sus madres que casi se pierden el toquido a la puerta de la posada.

—¿Quién será? —se preguntó James

—El letrero en la puerta dice claramente "Cerrado por evento privado" —contestó Lily, mientras esperaba que su hijo volviera de abrir la puerta. Cuando vio quién lo acompañaba, tanto ella como la señora Granger tuvieron que sentarse.

—¡Díganme que no lo hicieron! —exigió la señora Granger, pero entonces recapacitó en el hecho de que su hija llevaba un vestido blanco.

—Buenas noches —saludó el hombre recién llegado —Soy el ministro Dumbledore. ¿Dónde puedo colocarme para empezar la ceremonia?

—¡Pido ser el padrino! —gritó Ron.

—Por supuesto que eres el padrino —respondieron al mismo tiempo los novios.

Ellos guiaron a Dumbledore hacia una mesa, y mientras el ministro preparaba todo, les explicaron a sus padres que la idea de casarse había surgido apenas una semana antes, cuando fueron al registro civil, para dar de alta algunos papeles necesarios de la posada.

—Pensamos hacerlo en ese mismo momento —confesó Harry —Sólo necesitábamos nuestras identificaciones.

—Siempre supimos que una gran boda no iba con nosotros, y al estar ahí, surgió la idea. Incluso nos formamos para esperar nuestro turno —siguió Hermione.

—Pero… —continuó Harry —Al final decidimos que queríamos hacerlo rodeados por nuestra familia. Y ya que la reinauguración de la posada se acercaba…

—Cuando llegó nuestro turno, lo que pedimos fue una cita a domicilio con un ministro —finalizó Hermione.

Los padres de ambos no tuvieron tiempo de responder, porque oyeron como el ministro Dumbledore hablaba.

—¿Comenzamos?

Una hora después, los recién casados bailaban en el centro del comedor. Las demás parejas no tardaron en unírseles, y Ron apareció junto a ellos, bailando de una manera estrafalaria junto Luna.

—No me pise, señor Potter —rio Hermione, cuando ambos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser arrollados por su amigo.

—No la estoy pisando, señora Potter —dijo Harry, feliz de poder llamarla así después de tanto tiempo —¿Eres feliz?

—Más de lo que me imaginé —dijo Hermione, abrazándolo por el cuello. Cuando tuvieron que volver a salir del camino de su amigo añadió —No le bastó con hacernos firmar una servilleta, ahora nos quiere robar protagonismo.

—Efectivamente, es lo que está haciendo —contestó Harry.

—Que buen amigo tenemos —concordaron ambos.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 _A veces sólo necesitamos una historia linda, divertida y romántica sobre nuestra pareja favorita, que nos haga olvidar nuestra cotidianidad y nos divierta un rato._

 _Si te saqué una sonrisa, mi trabajo aquí está cumplido. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._

 _PD. Si, me encanta hacer ministro a Dumbledore en mis historias jajajajaja._

 _13 de noviembre de 2018._

 _9:33 pm._


End file.
